


Love's gentle spring doth always fresh remain 玉甃暖兮温泉溢

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 如果一定要有梗概，那就是先寇布在泡温泉时教会了他的提督一些战场急救小窍门，然后他们在春水良辰及时行乐。他会学会处理股动脉出血的正确急救措施他从那场卑劣的暗杀中活了下来。番外大概交代下宇宙历801年夏末，杨和先寇布等人听闻莱因哈特皇帝去世消息的事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Walter von Schenkopp=先寇布  
> Yang Wenli=杨威利 or 杨文里
> 
> 黄色废料  
> 一发完结  
> 比起床单，更重要的是他会活下来  
> 

宇宙历七九九年初春，杨舰队为补充给养，临时抵靠达希利星域边缘某基地。在了解到该小行星上拥有近百天然温泉，此前一度用于同盟高官度假疗养后，舰队最高指挥官及其幕僚们经过商议，决定给手下人多放半天假休整。毕竟在这早春时节，“温泉浴”这个词听起来太有吸引力，不但有助于缓解连战给肉身造成的疲惫，对长年浴血之人的神经也极有好处。舰队总司令并不能保证每一个人都从这战乱之世幸存下来，但是只要人还活上一天，倒也乐意在力所能及范围内在不涉战争胜负的小地方让大家都过得好些。  
身为舰队最高长官本来应该得到优先享受高级温泉的待遇。但杨威利察觉自己新想到的作战方案中还有些不足，为完成这部分推演工作不得不多花了些时间。等他走进接待高级军官的温泉区时，里面已经聚集不少人了。  
不能独享一片天地固然令人失望，但泡温泉的乐趣就算扣掉四十分剩下的也在及格线上。他在偏僻处挑了个干净的小池子，无视旁边关于沐浴正确步骤的说明，急切地将全身浸没到带着淡淡硫磺味的温泉中去，直到肺叶里氧气告竭才不情愿地从热水下扬起脑袋。他靠着池壁仰望头顶的星空，周围嘈杂的人声仿佛都变得淡而远了。温热的涟漪争先恐后舔舐着他的肩膀，而再往下每一寸肌肤都舒张开来享受泉水的滋润，杨觉得自己就是一只蛹，结束了漫长的冬眠，沐浴在温柔的春风中，从里到外复活了。  
泡着温泉水看星星固然是种高雅的情趣，但是同盟最年轻的元帅自认还是没能脱离某些低级趣味。没挨到五分钟，他就调出电子屏。  
“啊，泡温泉的话果然还是没酒不行啊，要是有送酒上门的服务就好。”杨一边拖动光标从影音文件列表里找自己可能感兴趣的节目，一边摇头晃脑自言自语。  
“美酒外卖是没可能了，但是美男上门服务要不要啊？”  
杨循着那调笑的声音抬头望去，看到一位高大的褐发男子单手拎着浴巾，身形感极好地站在他的浴室门口。真没想到，华尔特·冯·先寇布中将居然会来得比他还要晚。

“别的池子都挤满人了，您这里不介意分我一半吧？”虽然嘴上是询问的语气，但其实前蔷薇骑士已经自顾自解开浴袍，用毛巾擦拭身上的汗水了。  
“你都这么自觉了，难道我还能说不吗？”杨转开脸咕咕哝哝。  
“咦，您说什么？”  
“我说‘好，请随意’……”杨拖着长长的尾音回答，同时信手点开了一部老电影。  
先寇布从容舀起热水冲洗身体，从双脚开始，接着是肌肉紧致的腿和腰，再到厚实的胸背，最后才轮到头颈，举动完全符合“待全身都适应了泉水的热度后才迈入池中”的常识。在他循规蹈矩完成这套入浴礼仪的功夫，杨已经没耐性地将那部吸血鬼题材的恐怖片快进了接近三分之一的剧情。  
先寇布不禁失笑道：“哪有人像这样看电影的？”  
“也没有人规定不许这样做啊，不然为什么要设置快进选项？”说完，杨将电影播放速度调至正常，他看过这部电影，知道精彩的部分此时才真正开始。  
先寇布瞥了眼浴室内唯一一张躺椅，上面胡乱铺着杨威利的内衣物和挂着元帅领衔的军装。他心想，实际上就算事先有所规定，自己这位上司怕也未必会遵守，比如进入浴场前应该先换好浴袍，没谁会像他这样穿着制服慢悠悠地晃荡。能挑到这处安静整洁的单间浴室绝不是因为运气好，而是做部下的都不忍心和他抢。至于当事人是否意识到自己其实是在利用特权，那就不得而知了。但更可靠的答案，大概真的只是因为懒或思考入神以至魂游天外反而忘记常识了吧。  
先寇布将湿毛巾丢到一旁，他拍了拍杨的肩膀，示意黑发元帅同自己共享那个正对屏幕的好位置。  
“我以为你对这种片子不敢兴趣。”  
“看来您对我了解有限。”  
前帝国人抬腿迈进温泉。在身体滑入水下那一刻，池面剧烈震荡，杨不得不坐得更直，以免被扑面拥来的水花呛到。  
裸程相见并不是头一回，没什么值得扭捏的。于是两个人并排靠坐在一起，谁都没说话，竟真得只是看电影，任凭各种心思随着皮肤一起被温泉水漫上个一遭又一遭。  
这令人惬意的沉默一直维持到一个小意外发生：正在放映的这部吸血鬼题材的普通恐怖片的后半截不知被何人因何种原因同令一部吸血鬼题材的色情片剪接到一起。  
一般来说，吸血鬼总是在念完台词后咬上美女修长洁白的脖颈，但是现在屏幕上出现的画面，却是那扮演德拉古拉的男人吟诵了一大段阐述人类体液、生命力和欲望三者关联的莫明奇妙的独白后，捧着女演员的一条腿在根部又啃又咬，而女演员则高声呻吟起来。  
这变故令选中这部电影的黑发青年稍稍呆滞，而另一位观众的反应则是捧腹大笑。  
“别急啊，提督，这正是我会感兴趣的部分。”先寇布乐不可支地按住杨想要按停止播放键的手，又擦了下自己笑出泪花的眼睛，说，“我很久以前就感到好奇，为什么德古拉伯爵都只咬颈动脉而不是其他位置，其实股动脉更隐蔽些，更难被范海辛博士发现啊。。”  
“其实电影里是存在咬人手腕的吸血鬼的。”杨面无表情回答到，“不过真巧，股动脉这个问题我也想过。”  
“想出结果了吗？”  
“现在知道了，是因为那样的话，要挑一个有美感的摄影角度就太难了。而且吸血鬼的牙也太短了。”  
仿佛是为了印证他这句话一样，正播放的影片给了男演员嘴里装着的犬齿假牙一个大特写。  
“美学问题且不论，但是刺穿股动脉其实并不难。”说着，先寇布的手覆上杨的左侧腹股沟，“比如像你这样瘦削的体型，也就是向下一、二公分的事情……”  
身为肉搏战高手，先寇布清楚人体结构。而做为床伴，他也知道杨的大腿内侧是什么样子：肌理细滑，颜色白皙，没被日光晒过，此刻归他所有。他很快找到那根搏动的血管，食指和中指并到一起，贴着它慢慢向上推移，勾起阵阵酥麻，再换个方向碾磨，让那些细细的电流自神经末梢一路杀进人脑髓去。  
杨试图甩开那只不怀好意的手掌，却反被擒住了手腕。  
荧光幕上，吸血鬼已经开为那正叫得极尽煽情能事的女受害人口交了。而先寇布则起身跨立在杨前方，画面全被他高大的身形遮住，只剩下那些夸张的音效。  
“你看，就是这里，没什么难的。”先寇布强按着杨的手去探自己的股动脉，语气自然得就像在教他抚摸一只小猫翻身时露出的肚皮。  
手上的动作由轻至重，两个人呼吸也随之浑浊。然而顶着那逐渐升高的湿热潮，杨居然还能说出些破坏气氛的话：“刚刚少说了一点，以股动脉的血液流速看，德古拉大概会呛到。”  
预备饱餐一顿的吸血鬼被狂涌的血柱呛着，不得不转过脸大力咳嗽，说不定用力太大，连头顶的白色假发都掉了……黑发黑眼的元帅边笑边描述着自己想象的画面，说到后来几乎笑得岔气。而做部下的也陪着忍俊不禁。  
笑够之后，先寇布握住杨的手腕送到嘴边，俯身亲吻着它：“说得有理，我也觉得还是选择这里比较好。” 前帝国人眯起眼睛，以唇舌贴着桡尺动脉上方那层薄薄的皮肤，用牙尖啮起一点皮肉，剐蹭着吸吮着，嘴里含糊道，“血管不粗不细，流血也容易止住……毕竟要是让可爱的情人太快死掉就不好了……”  
先寇布那双褐色眼睛里的光芒和他带给自己的介于痒和疼之间的感觉，如果是在平时或许可以勾得人下腹微微收紧，但现在是在热水里。  
杨心想，眼前这位还真是爱捉弄人，倒是符合猫科动物的捕猎脾性，于是又问：“那么放干一个人全身的血液需要多久？”  
先寇布抬起头，他斜睨着黑发青年微酡的脸，语气忽然变得一本正经：“那要看出血的位置，手腕的话，9到10分钟血就不大流了，所以死亡几率不大；但如果受伤的是股动脉又没有妥善急救，最多15分钟就能让人送命——我假定你说的‘放干’是指‘致命’的失血量。” 说到这里，他放开那只布满红色牙印的手腕，双掌重新游移到杨的腿上，又问，“怎么，军官学校不教战场急救的吗？”  
“逃课才是学生的必修课。”  
“这可不大好，”先寇布咧开嘴，嘿然一笑，“要不然借着这次机会，由下官给阁下补上这堂功课吧？”  
对方用心不良，杨心知肚明。但也许是潮热的蒸汽迷晕了头脑，也许是温泉浴松懈了浑身肌肉和反射神经，也许是先寇布故意压低的嗓音太有魅惑性……黑发魔术师虽知前途吉凶，却欣然以身涉险：“好。”

先寇布先教的是桡尺动脉止血的方法，包括如何救人和自救。辅助的教具则就地取材，用上了杨的领带。  
杨盯着自己被包扎起来的左腕，心想，若只是这样倒过分正常了。他本以为先寇布会恶作剧捆住他两只手的，谁知居然是真得教起战地救护的知识来了。一时倒也不知道该失望还是松口气。  
看着先寇布全神贯注的侧脸，杨倒生出了些认真求学的心思，于是关掉除了制造噪音别无它用的电影，两个人教学相长起来。  
这堂课很快进行到最艰难的部分。  
“如果是股动脉受伤，施救的第一个要点是快。你必须第一时间为伤员捆扎止血带或者压迫止血……再一个要点是用力，比如像这样固定住大腿，用力垂直下压——”说着， 先寇布以掌根紧紧摁住杨腹股沟中段那根跳动的血管。高大的前帝国人整个上半身一起压上来的重量引得杨痛嚎起来。  
浴室的门被人猛地撞开。  
杨只好把后半截尾音憋了回去，他转过头，若无其事地问门外站着的学弟和养子：“有急事？”  
水汽氤氲，温泉反衬着夜空里的群星。舰队最高指挥杨元帅叉着腿坐在波光粼粼的池边，全身上下只裹了一条浴巾，防御指挥先寇布中将跪在他身侧，身披浴袍，前襟大敞，而且先寇布的双手正伸到杨盖着腿根的毛巾里——亚典波罗面对眼前诡异的情景一脸错愕，脑中闪过无数可能，但他倒还记得第一时间挡住尤里安的眼睛——这样可能更糟。但是为何两个当事人能如此心平气静？其中一个还问他是不是有急事？  
“我们听到学长尖叫，想该不会是笨手笨脚的又滑倒了什么的……”亚典波罗结结巴巴地说，“不过，呃，抱歉，你们……这是在做什么？”  
先寇布同样表情淡淡，他瞥了一眼灰色头发的年轻同僚，略松了松手上的力气：“战场急救教学——杨提督要求的。”  
“在这里？现在？” 很多年前，尚在懵懂时的亚典波罗曾经有过夜闯父母卧房阻止两人争吵的经历，成人之后这段记忆便被活埋了。不过此时此刻，先寇布投射过来的视线，让达斯提·亚典波罗又想起，第一次醒悟自己做过什么蠢事后，被那种恨不能自我了断的尴尬所统治的恐怖。  
“好啦，小伙子们，没什么事散开吧。”不知道是从哪里钻出来的卡介伦中将兜着双手打起圆场，末了，又对先寇布说道，“杨在这些常识上的确有必要补课，严厉些也不为过，但你们小心着凉。”  
“放心，我包教包会。”说完，先寇布转过头对杨更加严厉地说教起来，“认真些，杨提督！股动脉出血远比你想象得危险，施救越及时越得法，你的战友活下来的机会越大！”  
卡介伦摇头笑了笑，推着亚典波罗和尤里安离开了，临走前倒是记得帮他们带上门。  
杨立刻拍开先寇布的手：“好了好了，腿要麻掉了——接下来学自救？”  
“算了吧。”先寇布眉峰一皱，说，“我觉得与其教你学这些，倒不如在你身边随时跟个懂急救的行家比较妥当。”  
“说包教包会的不是你吗？”  
“然而，且不说阁下‘笨手笨脚’能不能处理得当……止血绷带、敷料、纤维素海绵，这些东西你难道能保证随身携带而不嫌烦吗？”  
“关于后一点，我可以改。”说着，杨晃了晃捆着领带的左手，“再说，刚才也是就地取材吧。像这样教些简易有效的手段吧。”  
“那好吧，不过‘怕麻烦’这点会改正，可是你说的。”先寇布叹了口气似是认命，长臂捞起杨的腰带，重新开始教学，“自救也是一样，还是第一时间止血。只不过那是你可能会没有足够的力气按压伤口，所以最好是用止血带——如果没有，皮带也可以。”说着他摆弄着那根皮带在杨的左腿上滑来蹭去。  
“你故意的吧？”  
“没有。不如怪温泉浴把这里的皮肤浸润得太滑了。”  
“胡说八道……那除了皮带呢？”  
“最好用皮带。”先寇布斩钉截铁回答，他一边示范捆扎止血的手法，一边同杨解说理由，“没有弹性的织物很可能捆扎得不够紧，力度过轻非但不能止血，反而可能阻碍静脉血回流，导致出血情况更严重。当然，力度过重也不好，肢体远端缺血坏死也不是闹着玩的。”  
“那什么样才算‘力度适中’？”  
先寇布的回答是揪住皮带尾端向上猛地一提。  
杨倒吸了一口凉气。他想，先寇布勒紧皮带扣的那一下绝对是故意的。  
“记住这感觉。” 前帝国人灰褐色眼睛里闪过一层薄薄的笑影。  
“多谢指教了，先寇布中将。我绝对永生难忘。”黑发元帅咬牙切齿，他撑着池壁试图挣扎着站立起来，却发现完成这一动作十分艰难，“这样根本动不了啊。”  
先寇布同样没好气地回问：“为什么要动？我一开始就说过，伤患轻易不可以移动吧！尤其如果是受伤的是你自己，那就更不许乱跑，请在原地安安静静坐好，我的提督。”说着，先寇布甩着皮带末段，掀开杨盖着腿的浴巾，挑肉最多的地方抽了一记。  
杨吃痛闷哼。这声低沉的鼻息在他没察觉时，扇动着两个人间的空气流动的方向稍微偏了几分。  
“可那样一来，怎么找人求救呢？” 杨半真半假抱怨出声，“难道坐已待毙？”  
先寇布看着自己恶作剧般留在杨腿肉上的那条红色印痕发了一会呆，好半晌才开口：“您信任我吗？”  
前帝国人声音中异样的沙哑让杨跟着不自在起来，但是为了这人话音里外泄的情绪，杨也不得不正视先寇布深沉的眼睛。他抬起右手穿过先寇布鬓角湿漉漉的发丝揉按了两下，说：“这种问题早就过时了吧。”  
“那么就请相信，我，我们每一个人都会竭尽所能，绝不让你孤独陷入死地。所以要是哪一天……”先寇布将杨的手指反握在掌心，紧紧攥着不放，他顿了顿，才又往下说，“假如真有那么一天，就算当时没有人在你身边，也请你保持冷静，除了必要的急救措施，别做任何会让你处境更危险的事。什么都别想，慢慢呼吸——这样活下去的几率会更高些，我亲手杀的人、受的伤比你多，所以要相信我这点经验。同时你也要相信，一定会有人赶到你身边的，只要我们活着。所以不要乱动，等我们去找你。请相信我一定会找到你，我发誓。”  
猝不及防的告白叫人一时想不出回应，这种时候好像说什么都会显得煽情。杨只好高高举起另一只手，既是宣誓又像告饶：“好，好，我也发誓，保证乖乖等你们来，带我回家。这样行了吧？”说完，他敲了敲下先寇布的肩膀，又问，“我腿上的皮带能松开了吗？勒着有点儿疼了。”  
“当然可以，本来就该让你自己绑一次的。”先寇布拆掉杨的领带和皮带，说，“好啦，测验开始。能合格的话，就把华尔特·冯·先寇布珍藏多年的秘技教给你。”

按照先寇布灌输的知识，杨在先寇布和自己的手腕上复现了静动脉的止血方法，并都通过了验收。股动脉互救部分也没问题，只是他都用上吃奶的力气了，先寇布还能面不改色地宣布进行下一项，这种远胜于己的耐性令杨有些懊丧。  
问题依旧是股动脉自救。  
主要是手里拎着皮带穿过金属扣时杨有些心不在焉。  
“你是不是忘了什么？颈动脉出血要怎么救，你还没教吧？”  
“据我了解，伤到腕动脉不太容易死，要是股动脉，那保住命需要多点脑子和运气，至于颈动脉……呵，”先寇布冷笑着附上杨耳畔，恶狠狠地威胁道，“总之，你给我看好自己的脖子，别让它出丁点儿岔，否则我就提着战斧追杀到地狱去！”说着，他一根食指贴着杨大腿内侧软肉硬是挤进皮带圈和人体间的缝隙，勾起那根皮带又松开，“到时等我砍翻了冥王，会好好教训你这个愚笨的上司——太松了，重来！”  
杨牙根发酸，不只是因为先寇布冷酷的语气和眼神，他腹股沟最薄弱的皮肉也结结实实尝到了苦头。

练习了三、四次，那根要命的皮带已经在杨左右腿各勒出两道红印。先寇布依旧没首肯杨的努力，而是取过杨的白色领巾覆在左腿那两道印记上。  
“好吧，体谅你一下，拿这当止血敷料，再试一次。”  
这次杨小心翼翼用力捆好皮带，确信这次必然能过关。  
果然，先寇布检查之后，终于满意地点了点头。  
“好吧，我再问你，急救的要点都有什么？”  
“还有加试题吗？第一是时间，务必要快；第二是力量，要——嗯？”  
原来先寇布不知不觉已经将领巾下摆绕了个活结，趁杨分心时套上了他的脚踝，顺手绕两下再一抽，就将杨左侧小腿和大腿缠到一起。待杨醒悟时，已经连左腕一起被捆上压在腿弯处了。  
“我再教你一点，教学要收学费，我的提督。”

 

杨扭动身体想要挣脱，而先寇布全力压制着他。两个人从岸上厮缠回温泉里。情欲随着水波荡漾，丝丝缕缕都织进那薄纱似的乳白色氤氲中。  
在热水里肉贴肉打了两个滚，先寇布才将杨从水面下捞起，单手将黑发青年翻了个身，另一条胳膊架高他受缚的左腿将人微微向上举起，压靠在池壁上。  
水珠从先寇布褐色的头发不断滴落，流淌过宽厚健美的胸膛，滑向无一丝赘肉的腹部，被已经湿透的浴袍吸进去。前帝国人上身漂亮的橄榄色皮肤湿漉漉闪着光，看上去就好像是一尊古人靠想象雕塑出来的青铜神像。但雕像或许能拥有可与之相媲美的肌理，却不会有这般烫人的体温和灼热的眼神。  
杨只觉得嗓子紧绷口干舌燥，却又想跟那高大英俊的唐璜最后讲一讲道理：  
“靠一条腿撑着太累了，再说这样也太奇怪，是不是先给我解开……”  
先寇布腰背微躬，褐眼睛与杨视线齐平。笑道：“我怕阁下赖账，毕竟以您的狡猾程度，要是想逃，我可追不上。”  
白色长领巾吸饱了水，沉甸甸被先寇布提挂到手肘处。于是被束缚住的人必须踮起唯一自由的右脚。  
“刚刚有一点诀窍忘了教你，”先寇布咂弄着杨敏感的耳垂，直到把这块软肉挑逗红透，“想要听吗？”  
“这样的事——”  
话未说完，尾音已消失在迫不及待的吻里。嘴覆着嘴试探辗转，先寇布边吸吮边用舌头撬开杨双唇。  
谁才是狡猾的那个？同盟年轻的智将心想。 “我想拥抱你，解开我的手”，如果他真的足够狡猾，就该这样讲才对。可是他现在没有开口说话的余地。在有力地拥抱着他、缠吻着他，在愉悦着他精神的同时，先寇布还给他带来了感官上的别样刺激：被捆绑被束缚被叉开腿，令他窘迫，而越是挣扎，皮带在大腿上勒得越紧。身体摇摇欲坠，他只好用唯一自由的那条胳膊揽住先寇布的脖子，热情又笨拙地报之以回吻。除了换气时的喘息，多一个字都吐不出来。  
亢奋感传入先寇布的大脑，倒不是因为杨的吻技进步得多好——实际上纯以感官论，既不算轻柔文雅也不够激烈缠绵，不过总比第一次好多了，那时与其说杨是在试图亲男人的嘴其实说跟啃两块生肉还差不多——但是每一次，每一次，回应的热情足令人感动，让先寇布知道他黑发黑眼的情人已欣然准备迎接下面的情事。  
于是久经风月的浪子握住情人的阴茎，用掌心贴着那根搏动着的筋络滑动，剥出尖端，拇指围着它打转。另一只手绕到杨身后去。被捆着抬起一条腿令臀部曲线更分明，捧着两团肉抓捏狎弄了一番后，先寇布才移长指探向中间秘处去。  
“看来好像站不稳了，”前帝国人终于肯松开杨的嘴，褐色的眼睛里漾起春风，“要我帮忙扶着你吗？可是我只有两只手……所以前还是后，你选一个？”  
说着，他一手在杨身前用指腹的薄茧刮蹭着那敏感的系带处，一手继续在后面向甬道发起进攻。  
不单是支撑身体的那只脚，年轻的黑发元帅连呼吸都有些不稳，但还是做了决断。“前，”他咬咬舌头，让自己清醒一点，把话说完，“前面，我自己来。解开我的手。”  
“现在还不行，不过你更习惯用右手吧？”先寇布将杨的手从自己脖子上扯脱，但却没有放它搭上主人的性器，而是送它落在杨胸前一侧褐色的乳头上，又强迫那几根手指揉着那小小的肉粒，直到杨自己开始行动。先寇布这才撂开手，扶住这黑发男子的腰侧，仔细端详着他因为快感和羞耻涨红的脸。  
在先寇布的注视中，杨开始自己撩拨自己，手贴着胸膛向下，降落在刚有些膨胀的地方。如果只靠自己爱抚身前的体尖，要在热水中快速勃起获得高潮其实没那么容易，然而当前帝国人扩张他后穴入口，指节挤进肠道，找到最敏感的那点凸起按上去，那感觉就像对着可燃冰擦着了一点火星。杨下腹骤然一抽，他眯起眼缩紧后颈，任凭热流涌遍全身。那是一股让人几乎溶化掉的冲动，可以用手指触摸到，可以在空气中感觉到，可以靠心跳领悟到。但又轻柔得像一片羽毛，在热力中翩翩上升，左飘右摇，一直向最光辉的顶点飞去。  
白色的浆液溅在先寇布的深蓝色浴服上，好像几朵被风扯散了的云。

对先寇布来说，好戏刚刚开锣。他甩脱塌在身上的浴袍，然后揽住杨两条腿托抱着人上岸，双双挤在躺椅上，赤裸的身体相互叠缠。然后，英俊风流的骑士开始换着花样寻欢：一颠一倒互相吸吮性器，享受彼此湿热的口腔和柔软灵活的舌头，勾起更多贪婪；再正面搂抱，气息纠缠，扶起他的元帅跪坐着用后穴吞吐他的阴茎，呻吟着颠簸着摇晃着，直到魂麻神酥却未能登峰造极，而后才肯接掌主动权；搬弄着那具软成烫面团的身体，按着他跪倒，面孔朝下几近匍匐，然后从身后进入，挺动腰沉沉地撞击着他，看这人背部细致的肌肉如何在逐渐密匝的节奏下绷紧……先寇布清楚情人的习惯，每到临近高潮就会肌肉绷紧甚至痉挛。但先寇布却不打算告诉杨，每次当杨用大腿内侧光滑的肌肤紧贴住他的腰，总会让他把持不住。但他不想结束得太快，所以能束缚住这人至少一条腿意义重大，可以让他将这黑发男人当成一条可以随着心意驾御的小船，在欲海中载沉载浮，永不靠岸。  
杨这一番经历体验已经不能仅仅用新奇来形容，而是更惊心动魄的东西，此前他知道性爱可以粗野狂放却不知道可以让人亢奋到这种地步，就像他知道先寇布脸颊上的肌肉会在情欲冲击下微微抽搐，却不知道自己居然还能伴和着先寇布低沉的咆哮发出浪荡的叫声。第二次射出来时，杨几乎筋疲力尽。但他的床伴还不肯放过他。只放他歇了几分钟，然后再次用那烙烫而熟悉的快感充满了他。  
再次进入杨的身体后，在开始新一轮鞭挞之前，先寇布暂时压抑下冲动静止了一会儿，默默感受着被情人的内部紧紧环拥住的触感。  
“提督，现在华尔特·冯··先寇布要把珍藏的独家窍门教给你啦。”  
先寇布抓起杨垂落身侧的右手，十指相扣，压到那颗黑发散乱的头颅边上。然后腰部用力，连根深深没入再拔出来，引起紧贴着他的内壁更激烈的颤动及其主人甜腻到不像样的喘息。  
“要把受伤的肢体尽量抬高，有时候倒立也管用。”说着，先寇布抓住杨的右脚脚踝猛地提起。  
青年提督还来不及反应先寇布话里的意思，便倾覆在情潮之中。腰腿被推高折成从没有过的弯度，胸部以下几乎完全悬空——又或者该说以上，因为他被先寇布摆弄成了头朝下半倒立的姿势。帝国人几乎直上直下狠狠地干他，让他那颗聪明的脑袋失去思考的功能，只能头晕目眩地跟着先寇布冲撞的节奏摇晃。胳膊被先寇布牢牢扯住向上提起，卸去了肩颈的压力，但同样使不出力气从这摧枯拉朽的情热里挣脱出去。更何况他还被束缚住了一侧手脚，看着像用左手扶着膝窝以敞开身体，更方便先寇布操弄。  
杨已经分不清全身血液是集中在腹股沟还是冲刷着大脑，但可以确定是在从理性流向感性去。他在那种模糊了疼痛和愉悦的快感中身体战栗，四肢痉挛。他不能用自己的力量迫使先寇布结束，也无力硬挺着和人纠缠下去。  
“不要，停下。”  
他以为自己在呐喊，但其实声音细微。先寇布干脆充耳不闻。  
“够……那里……要到了。”他以为这只是呻吟，但其实却像尖啸，驱策着先寇布做最后的冲锋。  
杨茫然看着天上的星星，然后眼前闪过一串火花。而先寇布看到的却是一场燎原大火，他俯身抱紧杨，两具身躯全部骨骼都被烈焰烧灼殆尽。  
他们喘着躺到了一块儿，胳膊紧贴着对方的脸，脑袋再多偏一偏，就能舔到彼此身上淌着的汗。而随着身体表面的热度逐渐散去，理性和感性终于开始恢复平衡。  
等呼吸平复后，杨终于低声抱怨了一句：“你他妈的休想再搞一次，我什么都射不出来了。”  
笑声从先寇布喉间滚落，只是有些含糊不清，他用手肘半撑起身体，抛给杨一个极度生僻的词：“听过尿道球腺分泌液吗？”  
杨半闭着眼反问他：“这词是你在军校从战场救护课里学到的？还是从战地医院的护士那儿学到的？”  
先寇布闻言故意抽了抽鼻子，大笑起来：“我好像闻到了一点酸味？”  
“大概是汗臭吧，毕竟你出了不少汗。”  
“所以要再洗个鸳鸯浴什么的吗？”说着，先寇布躺回远处，故意把胳膊压到杨小腹上。  
杨没有理他，做出一副迷迷糊糊打起瞌睡的样子。又过了一会，他真要这么睡过去时，听先寇布开口说：“很久以前从书上看的，考军校之前，我曾想做个医生……”  
先寇布是前帝国没落贵族的子孙，是六岁时被祖父母拉着小手流亡到同盟来的。这段往事他曾跟杨提起。但是他生身的父母因何不在人世，那两位老人又是何时撒手人寰，是因为寿数还是其他原故，先寇布对此闭口不谈，所以杨一无所知。  
被祖父母抚养长大的先寇布想要做个医生，正在情理之中；而志愿是当医生的男孩成年之后却成为一名骁勇善战的军人，中间的曲折也不是不能想象。想到这里，年轻的提督不由发出一声叹息。  
先寇布似乎能猜到杨为什么叹气：“并不是多么高尚的理由，只是觉得医院里女护士比较多。”说完，他又笑道，“不过非但没能救死扶伤，反而却将杀人技艺磨炼到顶峰，命运的安排也是有趣。”  
“是替你惋惜。”  
“什么？”  
“你应该会是个好医生。”  
“和作为军人一样优秀？”  
“比作为军人更加优秀。”  
先寇布圈着杨的肩膀将人拉入怀中，道：“安心睡吧，到时间了我会叫醒你。还会帮你洗个干干净净的澡，保证没有汗臭味。”  
杨点点头，闭上眼睛，然后意识便一点点沉到梦境幽深的水面下去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 备注：老规矩，还是不带菲列特利加小姐玩的平行世界
> 
> 重要人物死亡。
> 
> 不是杨
> 
> 没有你们操心的那根血管的事

四周一片黑暗。他在黑暗中漂荡了一会儿，然后蜷起身体抱住腿，安静地下坠。

没有失速的恐惧，而且既不冷也不疼。气味、声音、温度都失去意义了。

他睡得越来越沉。

唯一牵系着他和现实的丝线，不是头顶那团光，而是嘴巴里的干渴。

这生的本能驱使着他重新上浮。

他睁开眼睛，在氧气面罩下动了动嘴。

他看到自己头顶有好几根管子，它们正将好几种液体输进他身体里。但这并不能解救他的口干舌燥。

“杨提督醒了！”

他听到有人叫起来，听到有人对其他人下了什么令，甚至还听到了哭泣声。

这些人在胡言乱语的空暇，就没想到该给他倒杯喝的吗？

“水。”他才知道原来这个词发音要那么费力，几乎吐出半条命。

然后有个声音无情拒绝了他：“现在还不行。”

“渴。”他发誓这是自己有生之年最低声下气的请求了。

“都说了，他现在不能喝水。挂了生理盐水和营养液，渴不死人的。”他听到那个声音又说，“给他蘸个湿棉球擦擦嘴巴？”

杨怀着极大的不满转动眼球扫过去，在围着他的人里看到了尤里安和先寇布的脸，两个人在讨论着什么，好像是关于要不要用酒精棉。

这种时候能听到一个“酒”字，真是叫人安心。

于是他又合上眼皮睡了过去。

 

再醒过来的时候感觉已经好多了。

他在尤里安帮助下理清自己因为失血过多昏迷之后的事：他们在瑞达二号上找到了濒死的他，然后在军医的帮助下他获救了。现在他人在尤利西斯上，被另外四条船护送着返回伊谢尔伦。

相比之下，罗姆斯基医生等艾尔法西尔政府官员就不那么走运。

还有派特里契夫和布鲁姆哈特他们也是。

杨躺在病床上，听完了尤里安关于瑞达二号在此次恐怖主义暗杀事件中的人员伤亡。

尤里安掩护他撤退时太过匆忙，虽然还记得要带上派特里契夫和布鲁姆哈特，但是把他的行李和罗姆斯基医生等人的遗体一起落在瑞达二号上了。

所以杨现在没有墨镜可以戴了。麻药也开始失效。他只能看着天花板，觉得那种藏在骨骼和血管下的孤独快刺破皮肤冒出来了。

当天晚上，先寇布来看他，两个人又聊起了牺牲的战友们。

“葬礼得在伊谢尔伦进行了。要通知家属……中将的家人是在海尼森上吗？”

“他好像不是单身，但是也没提过妻子的事，不在一起生活……” 所以是离异还是太太过世还是其实就是单身呢……杨意识到自己的确不知道那位大他五六岁的身高体阔的军官的家庭状况，“具体大概要去问卡介伦中将了……中校那边呢？”

“布鲁姆哈特说要等攒够能养活两个人的钱，再考虑结婚，结果到了28岁连恋爱都没谈过……”先寇布抱着肩膀苦笑道，“这样也好，伤心的人少了好几个，可真是个善良的好小伙子。不过没有美人以眼泪送行，大概还是会有些寂寞吧。”说到这里，高大的壮年绅士反复摸着自己的下巴，盯着天花板眼珠转来转去，好半晌，才又开口，“知道吗，我有时候觉得帝国人说的瓦尔哈拉要是真的存在，大概也不错哪。”

“啊，大概吧。”大概什么呢？瓦尔哈拉大概存在，还是瓦尔哈拉大概是个不错的地方呢？黑发元帅一直是个无神论者，而且他要殚精竭虑的生者的现实太过繁杂，几乎匀不出太多精力给死后的世界了。

“可是换个角度想，我们可是一群被神诅咒的人啊——如果有什么奥丁神的话——所以比起安放着神明宝座的天堂，还不如在神管不着的地狱里带着镣铐唱歌跳舞，说不定那样更快活舒心吧！”

杨想象着派特里契夫高大宽阔的身躯翩翩起舞的样子，脸上终于露出了一个微笑：“大概吧。”可惜他们终究不是信仰天堂地狱诅咒报应那一套的人。死亡或许对生者有或轻或重的意义，但是对逝者来说，死亡就是一切的终点，再没有任何可以想象的余地。

“你还记得当年和我说的话吗？就是骗伊谢尔伦之前那次。”

“你说哪一句？”

“比如‘和平是我们能为下一代留下的最好的礼物’，还有‘一代人有一代人的责任’什么的。”

“不要随便截搭别人的话啊。”

“不管怎么说，如果你当真觉得，‘真’有什么该在咱们这代人手里干完的事，就不要推给下一代人啦。”说完，先寇布像是在和谁赌气一样背过身去。

“我知道你的意思。所以我才让尤里安传话全舰队掉头。还是该和莱因哈特·冯··罗严克拉姆谈谈，趁着我还有命在。”杨意识到，这不是乱开玩笑的时候，于是顿了顿，才又开口，“谢谢你。”

“什么？”

“救了我的命。你教过的几点很实用。”

“真救到你命的不是我，是军医。高强度聚焦超声波，”先寇布声音闷闷报出一个杨闻所未闻的名词，“一千好几百年前的发明，不过还挺管用。”

“无论如何，谢谢你教我怎么能撑到你们来。也谢谢你们来。”

“那我也道个谢吧。谢谢你撑过来。”

“还有一点，瑞达二号该找还是要找，不能就那么丢着不管。”

“知道了。”

“最后一句，丑话说在前头，不会有永久的和平，就算我亲自上场，也一样争取不来。”杨抬起管子插得少一些的左手，拍了拍帝国人捏成拳头微微颤栗的手。

先寇布反摊手掌，将杨冰凉的手指平托在自己温热的掌心上，这样彼此体温就能平衡了。

“那么，让我也来克尽自己微薄的力量吧！为了这份不会永久的和平。”

 

宇宙历801年那个炎热到不像话的夏天终于快要过去的时候，卡介伦家决定召开一次乘凉餐会。就在杨和先寇布收到邀请，准备换衣服好出门时，他们收到了另一则消息——亚典波罗来电通知他们，帝国向全宇宙发布的通信波刚刚抵达，罗严克拉姆王朝的第一任君主于五日前病逝。

听到这则讣告，杨迟迟未能回神。直到先寇布将他拍醒：“野餐会，就算不取消也要变质了吧。”

“嗯。”杨面无表情点点头，“还是先出门吧，省得再召集一遍人了。”

杨发呆的功夫，尤里安已经取出几个人的军服让大家换上。路易·马逊第一个换好衣服去发动车子。尤里安是第二个。年轻人里只有卡琳因为要卸妆和换发型，动作反而比年长组还慢，所以年轻的黑人小伙子忍不住按了两下喇叭，催自己好友的女友手脚快些再快些。

“您好像一点不意外。”尤里安一边揉头一边问他的监护人。这个亚麻色头发的年轻人在这一年又长高了些，上车时不小心头在车门上撞了下，现在肿起来个小小的鼓包。

“啊，要慌的事太多反而就顾不上慌了。” 穿回军服，被尤里安和先寇布一左一右夹在中间，坐到后排座位上，杨内心平静地对眼下的现实妥协了，他承认，自己好像是有点怀念这种熟悉的紧张感。

“想好接下来该干什么了吗？” 坐在他另一侧的先寇布问道。

“我一个人哪想得过来，还是大家坐下来开个会讨论下吧。”

先寇布瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头。心想，看来在第二次退役一年后，那个爱开会的杨提督又要旧态复萌了。

代表帝国同他们签署了和平条约的那位年轻的统治者去瓦尔哈拉拜谒奥丁了。这位银河系第一的美男子生前没有结婚，身后也没留下子女。

所以那个国家接下来会怎么样呢？而他们这些人又会有什么的遭遇呢？要操心的事可是太多了。

说话间，前下士卡特罗捷·冯·克劳歇尔已经在副驾上绑好安全带。

前少尉路易·马逊驾驶车子向卡介伦家开去。而前中尉尤里安·敏兹警惕的注视着两旁的道路。

“果然没有永久的和平啊。”前中将华尔特·冯·先寇布叹了口气，对身边人开了句玩笑，“还是该说这就是你我的宿命吗？”

前元帅杨威利撇了撇嘴：“不，我可没有那么迷信……无论如何，先让我眯一个盹。”说着，黑发的智将头向后仰枕靠到座椅背上。

命运之神没有怜悯之心。

然而现在，这些被坏脾气的神所憎恶的叛逆者，人人已经全副武装，去面对和拥抱只属于他们自己的未知的未来。

银河的历史终于准备书写新章了。


End file.
